Virt-Ed-Go
"Vert-Ed-Go" is the 14th episode of Season 1 and the 14th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds build their own clubhouse, which gets infiltrated by the Kanker Sisters. Plot This episode starts out with Ed's piece of gum being used to obtain a quarter from the sewer. After successfully bringing the quarter out of the sewer, a bird comes by and steals it out of Eddy's hand. Eddy's anger is distracted when they then see a plane advertising Joe's Clubhouse. Eddy thinks it would be cool if they had their own clubhouse, so the Eds go out to try and find a spot to build one. Kevin's backyard doesn't work out with him, the landfill is deemed "too unsanitary" by Edd, and the local mailbox is too small. A perfectly sized tree is then discovered by Edd, and they begin building "Club Ed". Ed is afraid of going up, but when he finally does, he keeps falling off. It is eventually finished, and the Eds are off to find members. Eddy's hard sell act doesn't work well. Kevin is skeptical about the "stock car" and "yacht races", and Plank claims he can see through the obvious scam. Nobody joins, but in the end it doesn't matter, because the Kankers invade the clubhouse, and are not giving it up easily. The episode ends with Eddy being thrown into the clubhouse by Ed, then further thrown far out into a thorn bush by May. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "The maple has landed!" and Eddy laugh at Ed's pun Eddy: "I don't get it." ---- *'Eddy': Ed and Edd in Kevin's backyard"This is a perfect spot, huh, guys?" Kevin: "Hey dorks! GET OUT OF MY BACKYARD!" Ed: "Weird. Kevin already has a clubhouse here." Eddy: "Shut up, Ed." Eddy: the garbage dump "Check it out! This is a killer location!" Edd: "It's much too unsanitary, Eddy. Ed What's happening to Ed?" Ed: attacked by birds "Hey guys! Help! Ow! They're... Ow! They're trying to... Ow! ...get my cream puff! Ow! Here... Eddy... catch!"cream puff at Eddy Eddy: sarcastic "Good shot, Ed." Ed: chased by the birds "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Edd & Eddy: "Ow, ow, ow!" Edd: a mailbox "It seems rather small." Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: up to breathe "And a lack of oxygen is rather disturbing." Ed: rings "Hey guys, I may have already won ten thousand dollars." ---- *'Eddy': over his lost quarter "When does this torment stop?! It was in the palm of my hand! Who invented birds anyway?! What good are they?" pulls out his telescope and looks at diffrent angles Ed: topic when he sees a plane "I lost the bird. Look! That plane's got a cape!" Edd: "Where?" the back of Ed's head with his scope Ed: and looks behind him "Who's there?" ---- *'Ed': on a jackhammer in the background "Yip-yip-kai-yoo!" ---- *'Eddy': "Looking good. Having fun, Ed?" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy!" Eddy: "Watch your step big fella…" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy." off the club house ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, why is your helmet tied to your butt?" Ed: "For protection." Eddy: "It's meant for your head!" Ed: "It's my butt!" Eddy: "It's not safe!" Ed: "Eddy! Stop!" Eddy: "It's not meant-" and Eddy scream as they fall off the tree house platform Trivia/Goofs *When the Eds are building the clubhouse everything around them is a light shade of blue instead of the normal colors. *In one scene, there was only one stripe on Eddy's helmet, instead of two. *When Eddy runs up to Plank, his helmet disappears. *A running gag in the episode seems to be Ed falling out of the clubhouse and Edd and Eddy having to lift him back up with a mechanical winch (and once Eddy fell with Ed, and has to be lifted back to the treehouse by Edd). *Ed says "That bird stole my gum!" however, when the bird is seen flying, there is no gum, or maybe he's just trying to support Eddy's problem, or just being his clueless self. Plus, when Ed tries to chase the bird, his mouth did not move when he said "Hey!". *The title is a reference to the medical condition vertigo, however in the title, "vert" is incorrectly spelled "virt". *In this episode, Ed is afraid of heights, which is known as acrophobia and it would take effect in other episodes. *Edd is the only character who does not get hit by a water balloon, mainly because he evaded all the water balloon attacks. *When Eddy fell out of the tree, he had the dirt in his hands instead of Ed. *The scene in which a seagull snatches Eddy's quarter and The Eds are attacked by a flock of them is an obvious homage to Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds. The scene in which a seagull snatches Eddy's quarter is referenced by Eddy in "Robbin' Ed". *When the Eds are being thrown water balloons at, there are 13 Water Balloons. However, they threw 20 to 30 water balloons at the Kankers. *Every time Ed is lifted to the clubhouse, he is holding dirt, yet there are no holes seen. *It is revealed in this episode that Eddy hates birds, mainly because one steals his quarter. **This episode causes Eddy's hatred for birds. **Eddy has his quarter taken from a bird more than once in this episode. *This is the first episode that shows seagulls. The second time was in "Ready, Set, Ed". *Sarah, Nazz, and Rolf were the only characters that did not talk in this episode, but laughed when the Kankers took over Club Ed. *Ed fell off the same tree about five times in this episode and Eddy fell only once in this episode. *When Rolf was laughing at the Eds' makeovered club house with the others, you can notice his teeth are white. *This episode is the second and third time Ed says "Who's there?" The first time was in "Quick Shot Ed". *When Double D pulls out his telescope to look else where while Eddy was complaining about the bird taking his quarter, his mouth did not move when he said "Ahh...". *Eddy's mouth did not move when he asked Ed and Double D "Anybody know how to use these?". *Ed seemed to have a very difficult time carrying the lumber used to build the tree house, yet in other episodes, he lifts even heavier objects, such as houses, with ease. Gallery Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-PR9_web.jpg|The Eds fishing for cash in the beginning. Double D smack Ed.jpg|"Where?" Who's there.jpg|"Who's there?" Eddy Penny Head.jpg|Eddy is worth 1½ cents File:Seagulls.jpg|"Guys, help, they're, ow, they're trying to, ow, get my cream puff!" File:Veg3.jpg|Ed kicking the tree File:Veg4.jpg|Where's the door, Eddy? File:Veg1.jpg|"I hate birds." File:Veg5.jpg|Clueless Ed File:Veg7.jpg|Double D laughing at Ed's own cluelessness Hurt2.jpg|Do not toss a hammer into the air. THIS would happen to you if you do that. File:Veg6.jpg|Eddy hurt his own head with the hammer he tossed into the air File:Veg8.jpg|Ed having fun on the jackhammer as a pogo stick File:Veg9.jpg|Ed got hit by Plank on the face Clubed.jpg|The Ed's poorly made clubhouse. File:Veg2.jpg|"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" See Also *Club Ed *Battle of Club Ed Video 2fNx91rG5ZY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1